Ghost Rider: Spirit of Konoha
by Reven of Darkness
Summary: A/U Naruto makes a deal to save someone he cares for at the age of 7, a deal that will change his life forever. Will it be for the better or will it just make things worse? No pairings as of yet. Possible sequel in the future.
1. Prologue: The Deal

Ghost Rider: Spirit of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider.**

A/N: This is my new story. One of the reasons I am writing this is because most of the Naruto/Ghost Rider crossovers that I have read so far are not that good and unrealistic in that the deal has some part of it that will favour Naruto directly or indirectly. So this is my take on how things might go. The other reason is that…Ghost Rider is cool and my joint second favourite Marvel character along with Blade. Also I would like to point out that this is Ghost Rider from the comics with a mix of the films into it as well. I hope you like it.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Though**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Deal<p>

Naruto was upset and heartbroken when he got home from the hospital. It was all because of Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage. He had not been hurt by the man he considered Jiji on purpose; it was all because he was ill with a virus that attacked his lungs and he was given only a few days to live. Normally when a Ninja had caught something life threatening the Hospital staff would be able to help them recover quickly but due to Hiruzen's old age and the fact that this virus was never seen before it was not possible to help him without causing more harm to him. Naruto was only 7 years old but he still kept a slight hope that his Jiji-san would get better and be back in his office so he could go and visit him.

Naruto had thrown himself onto his bed and started to cry silently before he closed his eyes and spoke just above a whisper. "Please to whoever is out there listening to me, please let Jiji-san live."

"You want Hiruzen Sarutobi to live? That can be arranged."

Naruto jumped up in shock at the sudden voice and turned around. He saw a young man in front of him with short red hair and red eyes. He wore a long black coat and what looked like a black suit with a red tie. He also had with him a walking cane with what looked like a skull on it. The man had a smile on his face as Naruto spoke to him again. "W…who are you?"

"I go by many names young one but you may call me Satan or The Devil." Satan gave Naruto a formal bow before standing up right again and looking at him. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki am I correct?"

"Yes I am. How did you get here?" Naruto asked still scared.

"Normally I would be summoned by someone through the occult that wants something but in your case I have been watching you for some time ever since you have been born." Satan said softly to him. "You want Hiruzen, the Third Hokage to live right? I have a way to make sure he lives."

Naruto suddenly had a look of desperation in his eyes they showed hope that an option to save his Jiji-san had come right before him which made Satan smile even bigger at him. "Please tell me how."

"Simple Naruto, we make a deal. You sell me your soul right now to me and in return Hiruzen Sarutobi will live through this virus." Satan pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and placed it in front of Naruto. "All you have to do is sign this contract and he will live."

"I will do it." Naruto said without question and started looking around for a pen to sign the contract when Satan pulled out a pen for him.

"This pen will sign it in your blood as blood is the only way to make the contract binding. Ordinary pens will not work." Naruto took the pen from him and signed it when he flinched lightly as the pen drew his blood from his hand through the skin. Satan grabbed the contract and the pen quickly before he faded away as his final words echoed around the room. "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke suddenly and saw that it was morning. He sat up in his bed slowly and rubbed his eyes as he thought about last night. <em>"It was a dream. It was only a dream."<em> He started to get depressed again thinking about the Hokage and him only having a few days to live. He got himself a shower and got dressed in a fresh set of clothes before heading to the hospital. As he arrived he headed to the Hokage's private hospital room and headed in but was shocked by what he saw. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man who was on death's door last night, was sitting up in bed like nothing was wrong with him. "Jiji-san?"

"Naruto, how did you sleep last night?" Hiruzen said with a smile on his face.

"You…you are alright?"

"Yes I am. The nurses say it is a miracle that I pulled through so quickly when I should be closer to death today."

Naruto's look of shock started to go to worry before flashing to fear. _"Was it real? It can't be. But what if it was?"_

"Naruto is something wrong?"

"I…I don't know. Can I talk to you later? I need to find something out."

"Of course you can. I am getting released later today. Meet me in my office as I won't be doing any work today." Hiruzen said with a worrying look on his face.

Naruto nodded before running out of the hospital as fast as he could towards one of the alleys before diving into it and leaned against the wall with his mind going into overdrive about what he had discovered. He was thinking of everything that could have possibly caused Hiruzen to suddenly get well but only one thing made sense to him and that was last night.

"I see that Hiruzen is making a speedy recovery."

Naruto jumped and saw Satan beside him but what surprised him was that he saw people frozen still. Not just people but…everything. "What has happened to everyone?"

"I have frozen time so that we can talk without any interruptions." Satan said as he stood in front of Naruto.

"You saved him."

Satan nodded with a smile. "As per our contract made last night, Hiruzen will live through this virus."

"Then that means…" Naruto looked at him with sadness thinking he was going to be taken to Hell right this minute.

"Your soul belongs to me now. Know this Naruto I will collect what is mine but not yet. Enjoy freedom for now." Satan suddenly burst into flames and disappeared as time started to flow again.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and sighed softly before speaking up. "Hey Jiji-san."<p>

"Hello Naruto now please tell me what is bothering you. I do worry you know." Hiruzen said softly as he sat behind his desk, leaving it full of paperwork.

"I know you do. I...I did something yesterday. Something bad." Naruto said looking down.

"Now I am sure it is not as bad as you think Naruto. Tell me what did you do?"

Naruto told Hiruzen everything that had happened leaving nothing out including the name Satan. When he was finished telling what had happened Hiruzen had a paled look on his face. "That is what happened."

"I am shocked to say the least Naruto but at the same time humbled that you did this for me."

"But what are we going to do when he will come to collect my soul?"

"Naruto we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Just so you know I will not let him take you to hell without a fight."

"Thank you Jiji-san."

"Now go home, you have class tomorrow."

Naruto nodded before heading out of the office as he whispered, "See you tomorrow Jiji-san."

"See you tomorrow Naruto. Everything will work out, I promise." Hiruzen said with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As Naruto headed home a man watched him from the rooftops, hidden from the world. He saw the newest soul to be owned by "Satan". He watched for a bit longer as he went into his apartment before thinking. He came to a decision and smiled before he suddenly vanished from the rooftops. <em>"That boy is going to make a big impact on the world. All I can do is help him on his journey."<em>

* * *

><p>Well that is the Prologue done. I know it is short but it is only the prologue and the chapters will get longer I promise. (Though the prologue for The inFAMOUS Ninja is just a bit shorter.) This one might take some time to update as my other two stories are at the top of the list. The first chapter of Weapon XX will be finished soon. (It is about half way done so far.) Also if anyone has any ideas for demons to be put into this story you can private message me on here with the ideas and I will give credit where it is due.<p>

Until next time

Reven of Darkness


	2. A New Rider

Ghost Rider: Spirit of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider.**

A/N: Well everyone this is the first chapter complete. I got to say that the idea for this story is starting to play out in my head along with the other 3 stories so it is getting easier to sort all of them out at once. I just need time now to type up each chapter and post it for everyone to read.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Though**_

* * *

><p>A New Rider<p>

Six years had passed since Naruto had made the deal with the devil and in that time a lot of things had happened to him. He had finally passed the Genin test, been placed with Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, saved a dying nation from the grip of an evil corrupt business man, been entered into the Chūnin Exams and helped stop the destruction of Konoha from the hands of Suna and Oto by stopping Gaara from using Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast, to destroy the village. However one thing happened that shook to village to its core so hard very few people lost hope. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had died in combat with his former student, Orochimaru, by sacrificing his own soul to Shinigami so he could seal away Orochimaru's arms, preventing him from achieve his goal of learning every single Jutsu in the world.

Naruto was broken at the thought of his Jiji-San no longer being alive. Never again would he see him and it cut Naruto deeply into his soul. He was walking back towards his apartment, looking down at the floor, thankful that it was raining so that no one could see he was crying. The Genin 12 had even tried to talk to him to make him feel a bit better but he just brushed them off by saying "I want to be left alone."

He numbly walking into his apartment and locked the door before he noticed someone was in his apartment already. "You!"

"Ahh I see you have not forgotten me Naruto. My how you have grown up, it really has been a long time since I saw you last."

Naruto glared at Satan as he tried to push past him but found that a cane was in his way. "Get out of my way. I have nothing to say to you since you broke our deal."

"I never broke our deal. I recall that the deal was to allow Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to live through his virus. I never recall you asking that he never died at all. I fulfilled my end of the deal and allowed him to live through his virus, whatever happens to him after that is not my problem." Satan said with a smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

"So I take it you are to take me and the Kyūbi to Hell then? That is why you have come to collect on the deal right?" Naruto said with no hint of fight in his voice.

Satan chuckled lightly before he burst out laughing. "Oh that was a good one. No I am not going to take you to Hell. I have something else planned for the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails."

"You…knew I held him all along!" Naruto suddenly burst into a rage but was pushed away with a slight push from Satan's cane.

"Yes I knew and it was a lot more fun letting you find out the hard way then tell you. That would have been boring and not entertaining at all. Now for what I have planned, you will become my bounty hunter and hunt down demons from hell and anyone that has committed sins in this world."

"So I am to become your pet?"

"Yes if you want to look at it that way. You will find out what you will become soon enough as tonight will be your first ever job for me, a test if you will. And I left a little present in your bedroom. A little 'I am sorry your Jiji-San is dead' present." Satan started to turn away from Naruto but stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"I will never, EVER become your pet and do what you say." Naruto's eyes showed defiance in them as he spoke.

"I am afraid you do not have a choice." Satan disappeared with a maniacal laugh which filled the room and sent a shiver down not just Naruto's spine but Kyūbi's spine as well.

Naruto sighed as he sat in his bed in darkness as he looked at the present Satan had left him. It was a black long sleeved T-shirt, black gloves; black jeans and what looked like black boots. Naruto took one look at them and threw them across the room in a rage. As the rage slowly subsided it finally hit him that his Jiji-San was not coming back and it hit him hard. All Naruto could do was let the tears flow from his eyes.

His thoughts where suddenly interrupted as he heard a scream from a woman. Without thinking he went to his window and looked to see if he could see anything. He shrugged his shoulders when he saw nothing, thinking he was hearing things, and went to get into his bed when he heard the scream even louder this time. Instead of going to the window again Naruto started to feel hot which was strange to him because the apartment was always cold. He moves his hand to feel his head but stopped when he saw that smoke was coming from his skin. Getting scared at what was happening he tried to move towards the bathroom but found that something was stopping him. The heat that he felt was getting hotter and hotter to the point that all he could do was drop to his knees and scream out at the excruciating pain he was feeling. He saw that the skin on his hands was peeling away as flames started to appear where his skin had peeled away. His voice started to change as well becoming deeper and more demonic with each passing second as his hair started to fall out before one final burse of flames engulfed his face and hands and the pain subsided.

Naruto stood up slowly and looked around the room before seeing the clothes he had threw before at the wall. Walking over to them he picked them up and started to change into them. He saw himself in the mirror and saw that he had grown; he was easily 5' now if not taller. His head was now a flaming skull with red eyes, no marks on it that could give away that it was Naruto and he saw that the flames went down to his neck as he could see more bones meaning that he was now just a flaming skeleton underneath the clothes. The clothes he had on now had what looked like a charred effect to them now making him look even more demonic. The flames looked like ordinary flames from what he could see in both colour and the way they acted but again his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the scream again, he headed to his window, opened it and jumped down to the ground before running towards the screams.

* * *

><p>The woman screaming was scared for her life. She was only a civilian and had no way to stop this escaped Oto Ninja from attacking her. He attacked her from behind and held a Kunai to her throat and threated to kill her right this instant unless she screamed for help so he could negotiate a way to get back to Oto. He even cut the woman's neck slightly so some blood was flowing even just slightly to show that he meant business.<p>

"**Let her go."**

Both victim and attacker froze at the sound of the voice and as the Oto Ninja turned around he saw a frightening sight before him. To him it looked like a demon with a flaming skull and he started to panic. "Get me a Konoha Ninja now or this woman dies!"

"**If you don't let her go I will make your death more painful than you can ever imagine."** Naruto slowly took a step forward towards the man as he backed up before hitting the wall suddenly. The woman seeing her chance elbowed him in the stomach and was able to get free from his grip.

"Damn whore I am going to kill you when I deal with this freak!" He threw several Shrunken at Naruto's head however he just stood and took them. The man smiled but then it suddenly faltered as the Shrunken that had hit Naruto slowly started to melt, dripping to the floor and becoming a small puddle before hardening just as quickly. "What the…?"

Naruto opened his mouth and breathed what looked like fire at the Oto Ninja but he dodged it with ease. Seeing this, Naruto created a fireball with one of his hands and threw it at where the Ninja dodged too. The Ninja screamed as his left shoulder was hit with the fireball but the strange thing was he felt intense pain as if he was being burned but his skin and clothes showed nothing. "How is this possible?"

Naruto just looked at the Ninja as he suddenly moved his right hand to the side as a chain appeared in flames before turning to steel. Naruto, using the chain like a whip, sent it towards the injured Oto Ninja who tried to dodge it but the chain, almost with a mind of its own, wrapped around his right ankle. The Ninja suddenly felt himself being thrown into the air by the demon using only the chain somehow even though he knew it was physically impossible for anything to have this kind of strength. Naruto gave a grin, or as best as he could with his skull on show, and brought the chain down to the ground slamming the Ninja straight into the floor hard.

Naruto made the chain release from the man's ankle and wrapped it around his body which went over his left shoulder and down to his right hip twice. He walked over to the Oto Ninja and picked him up bringing him to his eye level, **"You. Are…GUILTY! Look into my eyes. PENANCE STARE!" **As Naruto looked into his eyes he could see all the sins that had been committed by this…man, if he could call him that, and he could hear his screams as he relived everything he had done and felt all of their pain. It only took a matter of seconds but Naruto felt as if something inside of the Oto Ninja brake as he stopped screaming and just went limp though he was still alive. Naruto threw him away from him making him hit the ground hard as he turned to the woman and spoke to her.** "Go and get a Konoha Ninja." **The woman, who was still in shock at what she had just witnessed, just nodded slowly and ran off and started to look in cast the demon suddenly attacked her, leaving Naruto with the Oto Ninja before he ran off back to his apartment as he started to think about what had happened. _**"What I am?"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next day hearing something but shook his head as he groaned and tried to go back to sleep. But that thought was taken away when he headed someone knocking on his front door loudly. Groaning even louder now he got up and saw he still had on what he was wearing last night when he became that…thing. He opened the door to find his Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi standing there with…well Sakura and Kakashi had looks of worry on their faces Sasuke had a look of boredom. "Urm…hello?"<p>

"Naruto we had a team meeting today and you did not show up. What happened?" Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei I had a rough night last night and I only just got some sleep." Naruto said sadly as he could while looking down.

"It is understandable Naruto. You lost someone close to you." Sakura said softly.

"Look you can do the meeting here ok?"

"Well that would work out well for me as it is only a quick meeting then I have to got not far from yours." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"There was an incident near here last night." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"An…incident? What was it?" Naruto started to get worried as he looked at them.

"That is the strange thing about it. A man with a flaming skull for a head was the attacker and attacked an escaping Oto Ninja and incapacitated him by breaking his soul by the looks of it. He is alive but will be in a coma till the day he dies. All teams have had the report on the attacker's description and if they see him to contact ANUB immediately." Kakashi said before suddenly everything stopped.

Naruto sighed as he saw what he did not want to see at this moment, "What do you want?"

"Well you certainly are volatile today. I see you finally became my bounty hunter, Ghost Rider." Satan smiled at him sinisterly.

"Is that what I turned into last night?" Naruto just looked at him.

"Of course, you are my Ghost Rider." Satan said as he walked towards Naruto's kitchen and got two glasses. He held one close to his lips and blew onto the glass softly as what looked like white wine filled it. He then looked at Naruto before speaking again. "Drink?"

Naruto shook his head slightly as he answered. "No thank you."

Satan just smiled and placed the other glass back onto the counter before taking a sip of the drink before sighing. "Jacob's Creek Chardonnay 1991, a fine vintage and year from the old days. Anyway onto business then and the reason why I made you my Ghost Rider instead of taking you to Hell."

"Ghost Rider, you keep calling me that but you have not explained it to me." Naruto asked confused.

"That is for you to find out on your own. Now the reason I made you my Ghost Rider is because I have a task for you." Satan said as he drank more of his glass.

"And that is?"

"There are a few people in this world that are defying the laws of life and death. One you know since he killed Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru."

"You want him dead then I will kill him."

"Yes I want him dead but not yet. He has access to a Jutsu that is keeping a lot of souls out of my hands. Summoning: Edo Tensei is a powerful Jutsu that allows the summoner to resurrect the dead, keeping the soul in this world instead of the pure world. It is an abomination on the laws of life and death as it requires a human sacrifice for it to bring one person back the first time." Satan paused to take a big swig of his drink before continuing. "Now Orochimaru has some souls that deserve to go to Heaven while the rest deserve to go to Hell along with himself, I want you to find out where keeps the dead hidden until he needs them and destroy them. That is all you need to do to make the souls will go to where they should have gone long ago when they first died. After that you can kill Orochimaru."

Naruto listened to him before he spoke suddenly. "Does anyone else know how to use this Jutsu?"

"No. Only one other person knew how to use it and he was the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. However he classed it a Kinjutsu because it violates the laws of nature." Satan said as he finished his drink and placed it on the counter next to the sink.

"So find the bodies, destroy them and kill that snake bastard? Done, who are the others?" Naruto said softly.

"Next on the list is a man called Sasori. He was a puppet master from Suna that turned his body into a living puppet to keep his youth. He is a member of the Akatsuki and is very powerful. However he does have one part of him that is still alive, his core that is located on the right side of his chest. Destroy that and he will die." Satan said with a smile on his face.

"He changed his body into a puppet just so he could not die?"

"You catch on quickly. Immortality is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands. The next two are partners in the Akatsuki as well and are considered the Zombie Combo by one of their members called Kisame. Their names are Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan uses rituals from a cult group called Jashin, by sacrificing people he can keep his immortality and not die from normal damage. How you will kill him I do not know but I know you will find a way. Kakuzu is…different in the fact that he has five hearts that all represent a different element. If one heart is destroyed he replaces it by killing someone and taking their heart. You will have to kill all five of his hearts to send Kakuzu to me in Hell."

"That is all of them?"

"To my knowledge yes but if more appear I will let you know." Satan said.

"I will do as you ask but I will have to become stronger first or I will not even last a minute against any of them." Naruto said with a sigh as he sat down.

"I hope you will succeed Naruto, I like you. You are fun put it that way." Satan disappeared suddenly with a smile on his face as time started up again.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura said suddenly as Kakashi eyed the glasses that had moved and to see that Naruto had suddenly moved from in front of them to sitting down.

"Yes I am fine. I am just a bit dizzy." Naruto faked as best as he could.

"Naruto when you feel ready head to the Hokage's Office but don't take too long as Jiraiya is waiting for you. You two have the day off so enjoy it while it lasts. Dismissed." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he walked out of Naruto's apartment before Sasuke and Sakura made their way out too but not without a last glance at their teammate. Sakura with concern in her eyes while Sasuke had suspicion in his.

Naruto sighed as he thought about his task. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

"**As much as I hate you, I also have a bad feeling to."**

"_I was wondering when you would talk to me about this."_ Naruto suddenly found himself in front of the Kyūbi's cage.

"**I have a bad feeling about 'Satan' to be honest."** Kyūbi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked but he suddenly shuddered as he felt another presence inside of him.

"**I don't know but I am not convinced that it is Satan." **Kyūbi said softly as he looked around the cage before speaking again. **"Also I know the being that you have been bonded with so you can become the Ghost Rider."**

"My soul is bonded?"

"**Yes it has, with Zarathos. A powerful demon that was once the Angel of Vengeance that now tortures souls and devourers them, the more souls he devours the stronger he becomes." **Kyūbi stated with a look of disgust on his face.

"Then how do I control him?"

"**You can't control him. If you do you will be weaker in your Rider form. You two will have to make a compromise. How you do it is up to you but I have a bad feeling about your bounties. Just be careful Kit." **Kyūbi said as he glared behind Naruto causing him to look and see nothing before he found himself back in his apartment.

"_If that is the case then I am going to have to meet with him, the sooner the better."_ Naruto thought before he changed into his usual clothes, leaving the ones that he wore in his Rider form in his bedroom on the floor.

"**I agree with you Kit, also you will need to find out about the Ghost Rider yourself. I know about it but I think it would be best if you found out about it on your own. Now go and see the pervert. Oh and if he has been peeking again you will have to get him back for it." **Kyūbi said with a sinister chuckle.

"_You can make me be so evil to Pervy Sage, but then again he does deserve it." _Naruto said with a sinister grin of his own.

* * *

><p>Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long I have been doing other things that mainly consist of work, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Global Digimon Masters Online and The Big Bang Theory. I promise now that I will get my other chapters written and posted ASAP. Now onto the Review Responses:<p>

Riotstarter1214: I have not planned a pairing yet but if I do a second story then I will sort a pairing out for him.

Jin Dante Kazama: Thanks for saying that.

Until next time

Reven of Darkness


End file.
